


Drop The Senpai

by Reirachan



Series: Getting Married [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kise is a troll, M/M, but that's not surprising, but that's not surprising either, kasamatsu is a failure at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you to drop that! I’m not your senpai anymore and you don’t need to be formal with me. We’ve been dating for 5 years. Now open the goddamn present, will you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop The Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries, sorry orz. This is a gift to my dear devissitrhw. I hope you like it! Sorry it's late OTL

The first thing he hears is the unnerving sound of a bell ringing _right beside his ear_ non-stop. He opens his eyes and slaps it out of Kise’s hand, annoyance shown clear in his blue eyes, “Was that really necessary?” he asks, getting up. He was laying on the couch, tucked on Kise’s lap, snuggling. _What happened again?_ , he asked himself.

“It was! It’s midnight now, Yukiocchi! It’s Christmas! Merry Christmas!” the younger screamed, opening his arms like he was trying to hug the world, or maybe worshipping some kind of god.

Oh yeah. It was Christmas, and they were planning to stay awake like everyone else, but Kasamatsu had always been the kind of guy to go to sleep early, so he couldn’t stand it and slept on Kise’s lap. 

“You didn’t have to ring a bell on my ear just because of that”

Kise grinned, “it was fun!”

_Well fuck you too_.

“You need to redefine your idea of fun, really”

“OK, I am now redefining my idea of fun to opening Christmas presents with Yukio-senpai! Come on, come on, I want to see what you bought me!”

Kasamatsu just rolled his blue, amused eyes. It was useless, Kise would always find a way to get what he wanted. He got up, picking his gift from the Christmas tree. “Fine. Here. I hope you like it,” he said quietly, and, because he couldn’t stand the tension of waiting for him to opening the present, “I am not your senpai anymore, you know”

Kise stopped unwrapping the present to frown his eyebrows at Kasamatsu, “you will always be my senpai. You’re older than me.”

“Yeah, but we don’t study together anymore, it’s been 5 years, we don’t even study anymore actually”

“I know, I know,” the youngest one was pouting, “but senpai is still senpai. You were the one whining about how I should respect the older ones, right, senpai?”

“Drop the senpai, Kise. You don’t have to be so respectful with me now”

“Eeh, why is that, senpai? I thought I should always call you that, senpai,” he said as he got closer to Kasamatsu, a playful smile in his face, “sen-pa-i”

He kicked his face without even thinking. “I told you to drop that!” he yelled as he kept kicking the blonde away. But all Kise did was to laugh.

“See, some things just don’t change”

Kasamatsu sighed, “whatever. Just open your goddamn present already”

Kise giggled, “yes, senpai, whatever you want, senpai”

Kasamatsu facepalmed. “I told you to drop that! I’m not your senpai anymore and you don’t need to be formal with me. We’ve been dating for 5 years. Now open the goddamn present, will you?”

“Yeah, sure,” he was already finished unwrapping, but he was still not finished giggling. Damn this stupid pretty boy. He opened the box to reveal a pair of sneakers, that Kise recognized as the ones he once modeled to and said they were very comfortable and pretty. Once more, he giggled. Kasamatsu would deny this forever, but he really was very thoughtful, “thank you. That’s because the agency said that I need to exercise more, right?”

The older man didn’t look at him as he answered, “yeah. I thought that maybe you could go jogging with me in the morning or something. Maybe that would help”

Kise pouted, “but you wake up at 5 am!”

Kasamatsu scowled at him, “and that’s why I’m wide awake everyday at work. And you need to, too. You’re not really a morning person. You’re a model, you can’t just go to work looking like you died twice!”

Kise sighed, defeated. “Fine, fine, I will go with you. Anyways, thanks. The sneakers are really cool,” he smiled, “now, it’s time for Yukiocchi’s gift!” he said happily, bringing a box that had about the height of half a Kasamatsu, and the length of half Kise’s leg. The younger was looking at him in expectancy, and Kasamatsu could swear that there was a dog tail waving crazily in Kise’s back.

He sighed, “did you know that you look like a little child?”

Kise pouted, “and you look like a boring elderly. Come on, open the present!”

He had to confess, he was a bit excited about it too. The box was so huge that he couldn’t help it, huge gifts always seem like good ones. He just hoped it wasn’t anything super fancy and Kise-ish, because he really didn’t have enough money to pay something as good any soon. He started unwrapping the gift, and Kise giggled as he sat by Yukio’s side. Is it that obvious that I’m curious?, Kasamatsu thought to himself.

The box inside was wrapped in insulating tape. He frowned his eyebrows. Why would they need to wrap the box in this? Maybe it was a delicate gift? But those things are fucking _impossible_ to remove. Kise was already handing him some scissors. He was still giggling. “What the hell is so amusing?”

After several minutes of struggling, he managed to barely cut the tape, and as he opened the box he finally saw… Bubble wrap.

What the hell did Kise buy him that was so fucking fragile?

He unwrapped it again, and inside there was… Another box??

Now Kise wasn’t giggling anymore. He burst out laughing, trying to hide his obviously wide smile with his hands, his body trembling with the effort he was making not to laugh. Kasamatsu frowned his eyebrows, and then something clicked on his mind and he noticed what was going on.

“You fucking piece of shit,” he scowled.

Now Kise is not trying to hide his amusement anymore. He laughs loudly for a very long time, and when it finally stops he is wiping his tears, “sorry, sorry. But your face was so funny, I couldn’t help it.”

“Then don’t say you’re sorry!” he yelled. Why did the blonde like to annoy him so much? “Sometimes I don’t even know why I’m with you anymore,” he sighed, but he didn’t really mean it. But it was okay, because Kise knew that.

“That’s so mean, senpai! There are plenty of girls who would do anything to be at your place, you know?” he was smiling playfully. He knew that Kasamatsu was really aware of – and not exactly comfortable with – that. Kasamatsu scowled. “They wouldn’t last a week”

Kise laughs, “that’s true”

Well, all that was left to Kasamatsu was to finish unwrapping the goddamn present. After that box, there were lots of newspapers, around another box, that was filled with Styrofoam, to reveal another box, in which there was another box, that he opened to reveal another box, and then another, and he had kicked Kise several times already but the brat just _wouldn’t stop giggling_ , and he swears to god that if in the end there was nothing inside and the gift was actually anywhere else he would finally lose it and murder Kise. 

_Several_ boxes later, he can tell that Kise is not dying yet, because the last wooden box definitely has something on it. He opens it, feeling his heart pound strongly against his chest. Damn, it better be a good present, because now he is filled with expectation.

Inside the box, a small, single golden ring was shining. It was plain, simple and beautiful, just like Kasamatsu liked stuff. The bright color somehow looked like Kise’s eyes. When he was excited about something, his eyes would shine just as brightly like this ring. He would always look like that when faced with the simplest things, simple like this ring. He smiled to himself. Yeah, that was why he liked Kise so much. It was beautiful. 

“Wow, Kise… It’s beautiful. Thank you,” he said from the bottom of his heart. He was still looking at the ring, lips slightly curved, “really”

Kise frowned, “is that it?”

Kasamatsu looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Ahn, I mean, thank you really. I bet it was really expensive, I told you not to buy something like that… But thank you. I love it”

Kise sighed, “Yukio, there’s a limit to how oblivious you can be.”

He raised an eyebrow. He dropped the –cchi? But again, he did not understand. What was it that he was missing? He stared at Kise, the word “confusion” written all over his face.

Kise sighed, knowing that his dumb boyfriend just _wouldn’t_ figure it out by himself.

“Yukio,” he clenched his fist, not looking at his face, “my Christmas present to you is me.”

“Ahn?”

Kasamatsu wasn’t even the one being kicked in the head for 5 years. Why the hell was he so dumb?

“I am proposing to you, Yukio”

“WHAT?”

Kise solemnly ignored his shout of surprise as he kept going with his speech. He was not letting Kasamatsu ruin the moment any longer. Seriously, they had been dating for 5 years. Was it that much of a goddamn surprise? 

“Well, we’ve been dating for a while, and I think things are doing pretty great, right? I am starting a serious modeling career and yours as a cop is pretty stable, so we could finally move together and everything. I know you don’t have that much money, so we could just have a simple party for our families and friends, the way you like it. I just thought it was the right time to do it, since everything’s doing great and all. So. Will you marry me?”

Kasamatsu blinked a lot more than necessary, and Kise just wanted to jump out of the window and disappear, because he is _still looking confused_ even though he was so clear about it, but then Kasamatsu seems to finally regain his ability to react and Kise sighs in relief.

Kasamatsu’s reaction is to kick his head.

“What the hell was THAT for?” Kise cried, annoyed.

“Don’t propose to people if they’re the ones who are going to spend with all your shit, you fucking twat!” the older yelled, “also, ‘my Christmas present to you is me’? What the hell was that? What kind of way to propose is that?”

Kise pouted, more to hide his blush than anything else, and looked at his feet, “well, sorry. Maybe I can do a better job next time”

“YOU CAN’T PROPOSE TWICE!” he yelled, hitting his head again.

“FINE, FINE, SORRY!” he yelled back, making the other stop kicking him. “Sorry, alright? But Yukio, I’m being really serious about this. Just answer already. Will you marry me or not?” 

Yukio laughs as he gives Kise a soft punch on his shoulders, “now,” he says, and Kise just smiles back because he looks _gorgeous_ , “you should be goddamn sure of that”.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LAME I'M SO SORRY /BURIES HEAD IN SHAME


End file.
